


You Make My Heart Beat Like Crazy

by LadyAshryverGalathynius



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshryverGalathynius/pseuds/LadyAshryverGalathynius
Summary: “So,” he heard Zhou Rui said, “you are now in this middle of this shit that you just pooped on?”“Some serious flex there, bro,” Ziyi commented.Xukun stabbed his sandwich with a fork and grunted, “Yeah, just gang up on me would you all,”In which Kun completely forget about Valentine and Zhengting is just really pretty.(Rated T for language)





	You Make My Heart Beat Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something I wrote for Valentine, but I couldn't make it on time. So I decided to do it today. This is still a WIP. Tell me if you notice any mistakes and bear in mind I haven't written in a long time so I might be a little rusty

It begins with a rose. Bleary-eyed and coffee in one hand, Cai Xukun could only blink dumbly at the red rose in front of his eyes. Zhu Zhengting grinned happily at his half-awake boyfriend. 

“I love you, Kun,” Zhengting smiled, in an indecipherably jubilant way. Xukun could not even begin to fathom the cheery façade of his beloved. Usually, Zhengting was equally as conscious as him. That is to say, half awake and cranky and in need of a copious amount of coffee. Still, the declaration of affection this early in the morning caused Xukun’s heart to palpitate like crazy. 

Perhaps he would not need coffee at all today.

On reflex, Xukun answered, “I love you too, babe,” because honestly what else was he supposed to answer this beautiful, beautiful person in front of him. The fairy that he loves so much, the literal light of his life, the actual air that Xukun breathes.  
Zhengting giggles cutely, as the way he does everything. Xukun did not know his heart could actually beat that fast, but Zhengting has always proven him wrong time and again. Xukun felt the blood rush to his cheek. Zhengting waved the single red rose in front of him, motioning for him to accept it. Xukun did so with trembling hands, “Thank you,” Xukun managed to utter despite his currently blank mind.

Zhengting giggles again, this time mischievously. By the time Xukun’s mind had processed it, he’d already had an armful of Zhengting, who landed a kiss on his lips with an obnoxious mwah. Before Xukun could even react – or kiss him back – Zhengting had already left, leaving behind echoes of disgustingly adorable giggles (Xukun never knew giggles could sound so unbelievably adorable), a trail of his sweetly scented perfume, and spilled coffee. Despite the wetness of spilled coffee on his crisp white shirt, Xukun could only stare in a lovestruck manner at the back of his retreating boyfriend.

***

“He’s acting weird today,” Xukun declared.

It’s lunchtime and now that he’s fully awake and able to process the event with a calm and rational mind, Xukun feels some sort of trepidation at Zhengting’s unusual behavior. Why on earth would Zhengting presents him with a rose and a sweet sweet kiss so early in the morning? Also the love notes sent to him every hour is doing things that are…not good for his sanity.  
Ziyi, his best bro, could only stare at him between his mouthfuls of green salad. Ziyi slowly chewed his ‘rabbit food’ before swallowing and said, “Uh…who’s acting weird?”

“Zhengting,” Xukun said exasperatedly. He took a generous bite of his ham and bacon sandwich, and chewed it a rough manner, “He kissed me this morning and also gave me a rose and he also sent me love notes.”

Ziyi blinked confusedly, narrowed his eyes and actually put his spoon down, “How is that weird, exactly? Isn’t he your boyfriend? Do you not kiss your boyfriend and give him flowers and send love notes to him?”

Xukun rolled his eyes, “I mean, yes, but it’s just…weird, okay? He’s never done this kind of things unless there is a special occasion, and as far as I know, today is not my birthday, or his birthday or even any anniversary…” he trailed off at the judgmental look in Ziyi’s eyes.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Xukun asked, slightly annoyed that supposedly best bro Ziyi is not helping him ease his worries in the slightest.

Beside him, Zhou Rui snorted, “You can’t be serious, right?”

“Did I say something wrong?” Xukun asked, mentally running the entire conversation in his head, wondering if he’d said anything wrong.

“Wow, you are serious,” Zhou Rui grinned. 

Ziyi smiled that annoyingly soft smile at him, judgmental look all removed, and said. There’s this subtle look on Ziyi’s handsome face that Xukun would just love to wipe off. “Kun, do you know what day it is today?”

“It’s Thursday, we have that Advanced Calculus and I want to die already,” Xukun answered almost immediately, completely convinced that his answer is right. Well, he’s not wrong, however, something has just slipped his mind today.

Zhou Rui and Ziyi shared a look and was about to say something when Zhengting sauntered over to their table with a happy smile on his face.

“Kun!” he exclaimed as he ran to Xukun, surrounding his boyfriend with a warm embrace. Xukun sighed in contentment, “Hello to you too babe,”

“I made something for you,” Zhengting muttered shyly.

“You do?”

Zhengting only smiled in response, reaching over his expensive Gucci bag to retrieve a not only meticulously wrapped but also extravagantly decorated gift. Exactly as extra as the couple, “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Zhengting said, crimson decorating his cheeks. Xukun thinks Zhengting looked beautiful like this, all bashful and demure, looking over him from beneath those long, thick lashes.

“I made this myself, so I hope you’ll like it,” Zhengting whispered into his ears, as if he was telling a secret for the two of them. 

Xukun didn’t know it was possible to fall in love with Zhengting again, but here he was, heart beating at an imperceptibly fast way, bursting at the seams with the excess amount of love for this pulchritudinous boy. He would actually lay the entire world beneath Zhengting’s pretty feet if said boy requested so.

Then came his downfall. Before he knew it, his mouth had opened to utter a most incredulous boastful lie, “I prepared something for you too,”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Xukun could see Ziyi and Zhou Rui’s eyes widen comically. Then his common sense kicked in and he started to panic. Why would he tell such an obvious lie? He opened his mouth, a just kidding was already starting to build up in the back of his throat. The words died as soon as Zhengting beamed as if his boyfriend had just given him mountains of diamonds and whispered in amazement, “Really? You shouldn’t have, babe,”

The little shit in him rambled on, “I just wanted to show you how much I love you,” Xukun explained. Mentally, he had started to kick his subconscious. However, it was also a fact that not even a greater man could have withstood Zhengting illustrious smile. 

“What’d you get me?” Zhengting asked all while unabashedly plopping onto Xukun’s lap.

“Uh,” Xukun hesitated. He looked over at Ziyi and Zhou Rui, eyes begging for salvation.

Ziyi - whom shall from now on be dubbed the bestest bro in the entire universe, whom Xukun would gladly sacrifice his entire life to (well, not entire life, but he’ll treat him pizza next time and aren’t those are basically the same thing) – cleared his throat and said, “It’s a surprise, just dress nice and he’ll come pick you up at 7. Isn’t that right, Kun?”

Xukun nodded fervently, “Exactly, just dress nice and I’ll see you at 7”

Zhengting smiled softly and tugged at Xukun’s cheek, “Oh, you’re so sweet, Kun.” Zhengting flashed him a smile before getting off of Xukun, “I’ll see you at 7, then. Enjoy your lunch, I’ll be with Justin and the rest.” He then proceeded to walk away after planting a quick peck on Xukun cheek. Zhengting always took his lunch with his kids and nothing on earth could get between them.

Xukun heaved a sigh with relief, his eyes not leaving Zhengting as the other boy walked away.

“So,” he heard Zhou Rui said, “you are now in this middle of this shit that you just pooped on?”

“Some serious flex there, bro,” Ziyi commented.

Xukun stabbed his sandwich with a fork and grunted, “Yeah, just gang up on me would you all,”

Ziyi let out a long suffering sigh, “Of course we will still help you. But that was a dumb stupid move, isn’t it Rui-ge?”

“It wouldn’t be the first dumb thing he’d done, either,” Zhou Rui snorted, “Why are you so whipped, dude?”  
Xukun’s not sure which one he’s more offended by, being called dumb by Ziyi or being accused of being whipped by Zhou Rui. This is not important now, though, as he could beat up the two of them anytime. Also, if he were to beat them up, they might not help him to plan a special gift for Zhengting. 

“I’m gonna book a reservation at that French place Zhengting likes, and then we’ll get him some flowers,” Xukun says, “Is that special enough?”

“And how would you manage to get a table? It’s Valentine, people would have booked months in advance,” Zhou Rui shot down his idea immediately.

“Of course,” Xukun nodded, “What have you planned for Valentine’s this year, bro?”

Ziyi smiled, an I’m glad you asked expression plastered clearly on his face, “Home-cooked dinner, I baked some chocolate cheesecake, and we’re doing it at home. I just need to grab some scented candles,” he elaborated, a smitten look on his face.

“Why didn’t I think of that!” Xukun suddenly exclaimed, “I can cook too!” 

Zhou Rui looked him incredulously, “And what are you going to serve Zhengting this Valentine, instant ramen?”

Ziyi snorted, then covered his mouth in a terrible attempt to conceal his laugh. Xukun had this urge to reach over and smack the shit out of his supposed best friends when Ziyi suddenly says “But that’s a good place to start. It’s the thought that counts. Let’s go to the store and see what we can make for your special Valentine Dinner,”

“Wang Ziyi, if I weren’t so crazy in love with Zhengting, I would kiss you right now,” Xukun muttered, in awe, Ziyi is absolutely the best bro. He would also buy the awesome bro Starbucks later.

“Yeah, please don’t, my baby will be angry,” Ziyi replied, grabbing his bag, “Let’s go to the grocery store now so we can start as soon as possible,”

“Great, I didn’t wanna attend Advanced Calculus anyway,”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. Kudos will also be much appreciated. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Drop me a line on twitter : @zhenzhutangss


End file.
